Party for Captain
by Shikki
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars are planning a party for they soon will leave to German captain. And they asked Fuji to get permission from Tezuka. But something did happen between those two... Suck at summary. Will implied very light shounen-ai [TezuFuji] Nyaah...


Disclaimer: I do want to accept these wonderful anime as mine, but I have to say that I do not own any of these lovely boys. If I do own it, the stories will be yaoi instead of tennis tournament… evil grin]

Warning: This story will implied two of our bishounen in some boys/boys love. Yes, I write shounen-ai story. If you don't like any of these things, you can leave. I have warned you. 

Summary: Seigaku regulars are planning a party for Tezuka before he leave to German. And they send Fuji to ask the captain for his permission.

Shikki: Actually I made this fic quite a while ago, but have no time to post. Gomen.

Tezuka: How long exactly did you planning to keep on blabbering.

Shikki: Hey! That's a rude one. [Pointing one finger in front of Tezuka's nose]

Fuji: Maa, don't we want to start the story or not ?! [Blue orbs start to reveal]

Shikki: [shiver] O… Okay, so go to the story!!!!

Party for Captain 

The rain poured down heavily. Each dot of water falls down to the earth. Make anything in it's way wet and yet, refresh.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the respected captain of Seishuun Gakuen Junior High School Tennis Club, watched the wonderful yet natural phenomenon from his apartment window. He let a little sigh escape from his adorable lips as he kept watching the rain going down.

"What are you thinking, ne Tezuka?" A young bishounen step out from the kitchen, bringing two glasses of hot chocolate with him. He offered one to his captain.

"Betsuni. (1)" The captain take the glass from the tennis tensai hand, than sipped it's contain a little. He can feel the chocolate find it's way down to his throat. Well, the not too sweet liquid did warm him a little.

"Is that really?" The smiling face of Fuji Syuusuke was still in its place as usual.

"Aa…"

"Sou desu ka? (2)"

And the captain said nothing more, knowing that it will be a disadvantage for him to keep arguing with the sometimes-can-be-very-very-very-stubborn tennis tensai.

"So… What are you planning today by running here to my place in such weather condition?" The captain was trying to change the subject. And he was success.

The smile in the younger boy's face widened.

"Nothing in particular actually. I just get a sudden feeling that I want to see you, captain."

He said in rather playful tone.

The bespectacled guy frowned a bit. He definitely not going to buy this.

"Hontou desu ka? (3)" Especially when Fuji using that playful tone.

"You don't believe me, Tezuka?" Fuji still keeps his smiling face.

"Well, no. I do not." Short answer. Just like Tezuka.

Fuji smiled again, but now wider, than let out a small laugh.

"Sasuga buchou (4)."

Tezuka let a sigh came out again. Having a deep thought for a moment.

Actually I was hoping that it's true.   (A/N: Just imagine how he would look like of he was in deep thought…. [heart shape eyes])

But being Tezuka, he will not let Fuji knew what he was thinking about. It would be very uncharacteristic.

"So, what is your true purpose? It must be a quite important one since you still go here despite the weather."

Fuji let out a big big lovely smile. If the guy in front him is not Tezuka of all man, they would kiss him right away. And yes, Tezuka's pulse is a bit faster now.

"Well." He began to explain. "Because you will leave us to German in another 10 days, Oishi and the others are planning to make some kind of farewell party." Fuji is, well like usual, still smiling. But Tezuka sees some expression he could not describe when Fuji said the word 'leave'.

"And so you are here to…"

"Asking for your agreement of course…"

"What for?" Fuji tilted his head a little, looking confused. It was definitely an unexpected question from Tezuka. In the other hand, Fuji's figure while tilting his head was so cute Tezuka almost couldn't resist his desire to kiss those tasty looking lips.

"Etto… Well… What do you mean by what for?"

"I mean, it's not like I'm going there forever. That party makes me feel you don't want me to come back…" A calm and quite and icy sentence.

"Ne Tezuka, don't be like that. Oishi and the others are worried about you. They actually hope that you will not leave Japan since we're so close to the national." Fuji explained.

"And what the party are for?" Just like the captain should be. Detail question needed detail answer too.

"So that you will not forget about us. So that you will return to Seigaku."

A pause… 

No one said anything. Tezuka observed Fuji with his eyes. His next question is ready to ask.

"And how about you?" For Fuji, this is another unexpected question.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes… How about you? You're describing about the party and all others. How about yourself?"

Fuji smiled sincerely. Not the usual mask smile he used everyday and Tezuka was very fond of it.

"Baka. (5)" The prodigy circled his arms against the taller boy's waist. Both of the glasses they hold just now were put on the table near them.

"Of course I want you to return. You're my life and spirit after all. You're always my source of energy." He rested his head against Tezuka's broad chest. It felt so warm.

The stoic man was smiled. The smiled Fuji have never ever seen since his lover always put stoic mask in his mask wherever and whenever they're at school or in public. The captain touches the prodigy's chin. Brought the pretty face facing upward while he lowered his own head, aiming for the lips he desired the most. Kissing Fuji gently.

Fuji was quite surprise with his action, but didn't take any move. Instead he found himself enjoying the pleasure he get. After they parted, Fuji get back in his current position, head on Tezuka's chest while hands still embrace his waist.

"Actually I don't want you to leave Tezuka…" He whispered in sadness. Tears rolled down his smooth cheek.

"Not is such a long time."

Tezuka let his third sigh that day came out, than embrace Fuji with his left hand while the other hand stroke the silky brown hair.

"Please don't cry Fuji." He whispered near Fuji's ear with comforting tone. "I will not go for a long time, you know. After my arm is heal, I will rush here besides you."

Fuji looked up into Tezuka direction as he spoke up." Promise me will you?" He open his blue orbs, revealing its beauty. And Tezuka could not resist such beauty.

Tezuka touch Fuji's chin and smiling.

"Have I ever lied to you, koi (6)?"

Fuji smiled sweetly and shooked his head.

And once again for that day, their lips meet each other as they kissed.

"And the party?"

"…That would be a yes."

Owari

Some translation for one who needed:

(1) Betsuni: Not really

(2) Sou desu ka? : Is that it?

(3) Hontou desu ka?: Really?

(4) Sasuga buchou: As expected from captain

(5) Baka: stupid

(6) Koi: Japanese way to call their lover. Saa, kinds of. Hehehe…

A/n: Yay!!! At last I finished the story. I don't think this is a good fic but I do hope your reviews. Any reviews, bad or good is always my source of energy to write more and more fiction. Thanks you for reading [bows]


End file.
